Full House - Extended Family
by amandavg1
Summary: Jesse and Becky move into the Tanners to help Danny raise his girls after the unexpected passing of his wife, Pam along with their two daughters, Jessica Katsopolis (9) and Samantha Katsopolis (6 months). Danny's best friend, Joey moves in as well with his daughter, Penny Gladstone (4).
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Ahh ah ah ah ah ah

Whatever happened to predictability - **Full House**

The milkman, the paperboy and even tv - **Everyone playing soccer**

How did I get to live it here

Somebody tell me please - **Jesse Katsopolis**

This old world's confusing me - **Jessica Katsopolis**

With clouds as mean as you ever seen - **DJ Tanner**

Ain't a bird who knows your tune - **Stephanie Tanner**

Then a little voice inside you whispers - **Penny Gladstone**

Kids don't sell your dreams so soon - **Michelle Tanner and Samantha Katsopolis**

Everywhere you look

Everywhere there's a heat - **Danny Tanner**

There's a heart

A hand to hold onto - **Joey Gladstone**

Everywhere you look

There's a face - **Rebecca Katsopolis**

Of somebody who needs you

Everywhere you look

When you're lost out there

And you're all alone

A light is waiting to carry you home

Everywhere you look

Everywhere you look

Da da da da da da da da da da da...

"Bye grandma," said Stephanie giving her grandma a hug along with DJ. "I'll miss you!"

"Me too," said DJ emotionally. The girls broke the hug and smiled bravely for her.

"I'll miss you girls too, and I promise I'll phone you when I get home," said Danny's mother as she got up and picked up her luggage. She headed towards the door when Stephanie broke into tears again and hugged her leg.

"Please don't go grandma," said Stephanie. DJ lost it as well and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Do you have to go?" asked DJ with a crackle in her voice.

Danny chuckled and walked over and got Stephanie off her leg and pulled DJ off her.

"Girls, grandma has to go home and see grandpa," said Danny. "We can't keep her here forever."

"What if we sold her ticket?" asked DJ.

"And I'll have Mr. Bear guard her," said Stephanie.

"Girls, we can't keep grandma as a prisoner," said Danny. The girls sighed and nodded. Danny hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mom, I don't know how we would've survived without you," said Danny breaking the hug. His mother smiled.

"It's always a pleasure, Daniel," said his mother. "I'll be on the next flight if you need me."

"Thank you for everything Mom, but you better leave if you don't want to miss your flight," said Danny. His mother nodded and left, leaving the girls upset. Danny sighed and shut the door. He turned around to face his girls, who were visibly upset.

"Come on girls, we are going to have a lot of fun!" said Danny cheerfully trying to make the girls feel better. "Your Uncle Jessie, Aunt Becky and your cousins, Jessica and Samantha are moving in, along with Joey and his daughter, Penny!"

"Yeah, it'll be a blast," said DJ emotionally.

"I want grandma," said Stephanie upset.

"Oh girls -" started Danny as he heard the door being unlocked and opened. Jessie appeared and walked in.

"Hi girls," said Jessie. DJ and Stephanie walked over and gave him a hug. Jessica walked in with her luggage, along with Becky with Samantha in the stroller.

"Hi Aunt Becky," said DJ.

"Wow, look at how much you girls have grown," said Becky happily. "Come on, give me a hug." The girls walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hi Jessica," said DJ.

"Hi," she replied.

"Look at Sam, DJ," said Stephanie as the baby was holding onto her finger. "She loves my little finger!"

Becky chuckled, along with the rest of the adults. DJ smiled, trying to act happy.

"DJ, you better show Jessica to your room," said Danny. DJ nodded and walked up the stairs followed by Jessica.

They walked down the hall and DJ walked into her room with Jessica.

"This is it," said DJ.

"But we are going to divide the room in half, you stay in your side and I'll stay on mine!" said DJ being stubborn and selfish. Jessica got upset by DJ's remark.

"What?" asked Jessica. "That's not fair, how am I going to get in and out of the room?"

"I guess you're going to have to go through the window and climb down the tree," said DJ sitting on her bed.

"Climb down the tree? I don't think so," said Jessica. "I might fall and hurt myself."

"Oh well."

"You're mean, I'll find my way out," said Jessica. She looked around and saw the pole keeping the curtains up. She walked over and onto the chair next to her bed and got a hold of the pole and started moving towards DJ's side room.

Becky, Jessie, Danny, and Stephanie walked in and saw Jessica hanging from the curtain pole.

"Jessica, what on earth are you doing?" asked Becky worried.

"Uh," said Jessica hanging from the pole. "Just hanging around."

"I can see that," said Jessie. "Let's get you down from there." He walked over, grabbed her and put her down on the floor.

"Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do," said Becky with her arms crossed over her chest. Jessica gulped worried.

"DJ divided the room in half," said Jessica. "I can't step foot on her side of the room."

Danny was shocked that DJ was being rude to her cousin on her first day.

"Is that true DJ?" asked Danny.

"It's not fair that I have to share my room," said DJ. "Stephanie gets her room to herself, and she is a baby!"

"I resent that!" said Stephanie. "I'm not the baby, Michelle is!"

"Hold it," said Danny. "DJ, Stephanie isn't going to have her room to herself, Penny is going to share her room."

"Huh?" asked Stephanie. "You didn't even tell me! How rude!"

Danny sighed.

"Look, this house isn't big and we need to make space for everyone," said Danny. "I know this is going to take time to adjust, but it'll turn out great."

They heard a knock on the door and heard a pretend trumpet playing.

"Joey's here," said Stephanie. "Let's go."

Everyone left, except DJ who was sitting on her bed, upset.

"Hi Joey!" said Stephanie walking down the stairs happily, along with the rest of the gang. "Hi Penny."

They reached the bottom of the steps and greeted Joey and Penny.

"Gosh, your kid really grown," said Danny. "The last time I saw her was when she was a year old."

"I know," said Joey rubbing his hand on Penny's blonde, wavy hair.

"Danny, where's DJ?" asked Penny holding her luggage. Danny looked around and didn't see her anywhere. So he went to the bottom of the stairs and called for her.

"DJ! Joey and Penny are here!"

"I know," said DJ walking down the hall and down the stairs. She put on her best happy act and greeted them.

"Hi," she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Deej," said Joey with a smile.

"Hi," said Penny.

"I'll show Penny to my room," said Stephanie.

"That's a good idea," said Danny. Stephanie took Penny's hand and walked her up the stairs, down the hallway into her room.

"Wow," said Penny. "Cool room!"

"Thanks, now there are some rules, first rule, in this room I'm the oldest so I'm in charge, second rule, all you have to say is "Ok, boss."," said Stephanie.

"Ok boss," said Penny cheerfully.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," said Stephanie with a sneaky smile.

..

"So Danny, where are we going to stay?" asked Becky.

"Don't worry Beck, you and Jessie are going to stay in the attic and Joey's going to stay downstairs in the basement," said Danny. "Unless you want to switch."

They all stared at Danny giving the look, "You've got to be kidding".

"Uh Danny no offense, but I really don't want to move into the basement or the attic," said Becky holding Sam in her arms.

"Come on, it's not what you think," said Danny with a slight chuckle. They followed Danny upstairs to the first door on the left. They walked up and it looked like a small apartment.

"Woah," said Becky amazingly shocked. "Danny, I don't know what to say… it's beautiful."

"Man, I never pictured the attic to look like this," said Jesse. "Thanks Danny."

"It was no trouble, you're family, the cost to renovate was overly expensive, but you three are worth it," said Danny with a smile.

"We'll pay you back, it's the least we can do for your generosity," said Becky. "Right Jess?"

"We will?"

Becky nudged him in the arm and gave him a look.

"Oh, we will!" said Jessie. "We will."

"Alright, we will let you three settle in," said Danny as he left the attic with Joey.

Danny and Joey walked down the hall and saw Stephanie and Penny playing in her room. They walked in to check up on them.

"How are things going in here?" asked Danny.

"Fine Daddy," said Stephanie.

"She's the boss," said Penny pointing at Stephanie.

"Hehe, uh, where do kids get these things?" asked Stephanie.

Danny smiled, still wasn't sure whether or not Stephanie was up to something. He decided to let it go for now.

"Alright, you two have fun," said Danny as he left the room with Joey. They heard a cry and walked into Michelle's room. Danny turned on the light and noticed Michelle was awake.

"Hi Michelle," said Danny walking over to the crib and picked her up. "Did you wake up from your nap?" Michelle smiled and spat in Danny's face. He slowly turned around to face Joey who was laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny," said Danny holding Michelle in one arm and with the other hand, wiped the spit off his face.

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm sorry, I'm done laughing," said Joey.

They walked down the stairs, through the living room, through the kitchen, down the stairs to Joey's room.

"Here's your room," said Danny holding Michelle

"Gosh Danny, this is incredible," said Joey walking around. "I'm speechless, thank you."

"Your welcome," said Danny holding Michelle. "I'll leave you to get settled."

..

Danny walked upstairs with Michelle in his arms and before he was able to go anywhere, he heard shouting and screaming, then before he knew it Jessica and DJ walked downstairs shouting. Before he had a chance to answer, he heard more anger and frustration. Before he knew it, Penny walked downstairs, followed by Stephanie. They were shouting.

Jessie and Becky came downstairs, worried, as well as Joey. Danny got Becky to hold Michelle while Joey, Jessie and him separated the girls and calmed them down.

"What is happening?" Asked Danny. All the girls shouted at once.

"Hold it, hold it!" shouted Jessie. Everyone stopped talking. "Now, one at a time."

"DJ won't let me pass her side of our room," said Jessica angry.

"Who said it was "our" room? It's my room, and I didn't want a roommate in the first place!" said DJ pissed.

"Stephie keeps bossing me around!'" said Penny upset.

"I'm older so that makes me the boss of our room!" said Stephanie.

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"You have a roommate whether or not you like it!" shouted Jessica.

"You can't make that decision!" shouted DJ.

"I can too!"

"No you can't!"

"I can too!"

"No you can't!"

"Guys, please chill out!" said Jessie. They all calmed down.

"Uh, can I please speak to my daughters alone for a moment?" asked Danny.

"Of Course," said Becky giving Michelle back to Danny. She took Jessica's hand Jesse followed behind. Joey picked up Penny and they left the room too.

Danny sat down on a kitchen chair holding Michelle on his lap.

"Girls, what's bothering you?" asked Danny.

DJ broke into tears.

"Everything keeps changing," said DJ. "We lose Mom, then Grandma, and now our rooms.."

"I don't like change," said Stephanie crying.

"How would your mom have handled this?" asked Danny.

DJ took a deep breath.

"Well, Mom would've caught me before I divided the room, and found out that Stephanie was being bossy before it got out of hand," said DJ.

"Your mom was always so good at this stuff," said Danny.

Danny's eyes were watery and took a deep breath.

"I know how much you girls miss your mom," he started. "I miss your mom too, very very much. Change doesn't have to be bad, you have Michelle and I, including your Aunt Becky, Uncle Jessie, Jessica, Samantha, Joey and Penny. We all love you very much."

"I know I can't bring back your Mom, but what I can tell you is, nothing's going to split up this team."

Stephanie and DJ smiled and gave Danny a hug.

"You know, maybe sharing a room won't be so bad," said DJ wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I think Penny and I can get along," said Stephanie.

"Thank you, now I want you two to apologize to Penny and Jessica for your behavior," said Danny.

The girls nodded and walked into the living room along with Danny holding Michelle.

"You start," said Stephanie.

"Jessica, I'm sorry for being rude," said DJ. "I would like you to share a room with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Jessica sitting on the couch next to Jessie. "You totally weren't thrilled when you found out."

"I'm sure," said DJ. "Let's go."

Jessica followed DJ upstairs to their room.

"Uh, Penny, I'm sorry for being bossy," said Stephanie.

"It's alright," said Penny.

"Want to go upstairs?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure," said Penny.

Penny followed Stephanie upstairs to their room.

..

All the adults chuckled.

"I'm glad they're getting along," said Danny. "I also want to say that it means so much to me that you guys are here to help me."

"Aw, I'm happy we're here too," said Becky. "I'm glad that we are together."

"Pam was my big sister, and I loved her very much, and I'm happy to stay and help with your kids as well as mine," said Jessie. Becky smiled and hugged him.

"Me and Penny didn't have much, so sometimes I'd wish I were a part of the Brady Bunch family, with Greg, Peter, Bobby, Marcia, Jan, Cindy, Alice, Carol, Mike, me and Penny," said Joey.

The adults all smiled at Joey with tears in their eyes.

"And now it became true, with Penny, Samantha, Michelle, Jessica, DJ, Stephanie, Becky, Jessie, me and Danny," Joey finished.

"Well, we are all here, together," said Danny. "And that is the important thing."


	2. Episode 2: Babysitters

Episode 2 : Babysitters

Ahh ah ah ah ah ah

Whatever happened to predictability - **Full House**

The milkman, the paperboy and even tv - **Everyone playing soccer**

How did I get to live it here

Somebody tell me please - **Jesse Katsopolis**

This old world's confusing me - **Jessica Katsopolis**

With clouds as mean as you ever seen - **DJ Tanner**

Ain't a bird who knows your tune - **Stephanie Tanner**

Then a little voice inside you whispers - **Penny Gladstone**

Kids don't sell your dreams so soon - **Michelle Tanner and Samantha Katsopolis**

Everywhere you look

Everywhere there's a heat - **Danny Tanner**

There's a heart

A hand to hold onto - **Joey Gladstone**

Everywhere you look

There's a face - **Rebecca Katsopolis**

Of somebody who needs you

Everywhere you look

When you're lost out there

And you're all alone

A light is waiting to carry you home

Everywhere you look

Everywhere you look

Da da da da da da da da da da da…

DJ and Jessica walk out of Michelle's room disgusted.

"Urgh, it smells like someone died in there!" Jessica said covering her nose. DJ did the same as Penny and Stephanie came out of their room.

"What is that awful smell?" asked Stephanie. "Is Aunt. Becky cooking again?"

"Hey, that's my mother you're talking about," Jessica said annoyed defending her mother. "And no she is not!"

"Michelle needs a new diaper," DJ said holding her nose. "We should go get Dad. He'll know what to do."

Michelle started crying from her room and Danny wran up the stairs as soon as he heard the crying. He saw the girls standing in the hallway. A moment later, the rest of the adults walked in concerned as well.

"What's going on?" Danny asked worried. "What's wrong with Michelle?"

Danny walked into Michelle's room as well as the rest of the gang. He smelt the smell coming from Michelle and made a grossed out face.

"We have a winner!" Penny announced loudly. "And first pwize goes to Michelle for the stinkiest diaper!"

Joey chuckled and picked up Penny into his arms and kissed her cheek. They rest stifled a laugh as well. Becky stepped forward as she handed Samantha over to Jesse.

"Do you want me to change her, Danny?" asked Becky.

"Oh no, Beck, I'm not letting you go out of your way," Danny said flattered by her generosity. "Besides don't you and Jesse have to attend a baby shower tonight?"

"Yes, we do, but it's not for another hour," said Becky taking Michelle from Danny. "It's no trouble at all. You have to leave before we do. You aren't even changed yet! Go! I got this."

"Gee thanks Becky, I owe you one," Danny said with a smile before running out of the room. He quickly walked in.

"DJ, Stephanie, you two have to get ready for bed," said Danny grabbing their hands and leading them out the door.

"And that goes for you too, Jess," Jesse said to Jessica. "Let's go."

Before they left, Jesse kissed Becky's cheek and they left. Joey was still holding Penny as he walked over to her.

"Do you need any help at all?" Joey asked. "I'm not in a rush right now."

"Thanks for the offer Joey, but I can do this, I have a 4 month old daughter who needs changing 10 times a day," Becky said which made Joey chuckle. "After 4 months I've become a natural in the world of diaper changing. It's fine."

"Ok," Joey said as he was heading towards the door. Penny looked over his shoulder and pointed at Becky who put Michelle down on the changing table. "Dada da da! Qween of the diapers!"

Becky and Joey both laughed as Joey left with Penny.

…

DJ and Jessica are in their room all ready for bed. Jessica walks over to DJ with an idea.

"Hey Deej, who is going to watch us tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Gee I don't know, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky are going to a baby shower, Joey has a stand up later, and Dad has to be at the station," DJ explained. Jessica gave her a look and DJ caught on quickly. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "We are going to be babysat!"

"That's right, by a babysitter," Jessica said crossing her arms over her chest. "We are much too old for a babysitter. But the grownups don't think so."

"Which means they don't trust us," DJ finished as Jessica nodded. "We need to talk to them about this. We need to stand our ground! I'll do the talking and you just stand there and nod your head. Alright?"

Jessica nodded and unfolded her arms.

"Shouldn't we talk to Penny and Stephanie about this?" Jessica asked.

"Are you kidding? With blabbermouth Stephanie and Penny?" asked DJ. "They will ruin everything and we will be stuck with a babysitter."

Jessica sighed and nodded. They both shook hands and left their room to go downstairs to try and persuade the adults. But of course, they run into Penny and Stephanie.

"Whatcha doing? Can we play?" asked Stephanie eagerly.

"I want to play too, and don't say I'm too young because Daddy let me and Stephie watch "Beetlejuice" last week," said Penny quickly then she calmed down from her rambling sentence. Stephanie rolled her eyes and petted her head.

"Little kids, they think children movies are grownup movies," Stephanie said. Penny glared at her as she released her hand. Jessica and DJ looked at each other and rolled their eyes and sighed.

"We aren't playing a game," said Jessica. "We were just.. um.. going downstairs to get a snack.. right Deej?"

"Right, now you two run along and play with your stuffed animals or play fairy princess. Whatever young ones like to play," DJ said as they both walked down stairs.

"Huh, I can't believe they treated us like we were babies!" Stephanie said annoyed. Penny crosses her arms over her chest. "How rude! Well two can play it this game! Right Penny?"

"Right… play what game?" Penny asked confused.

"Nevermind! Just come with me!" Stephanie said irritated. She grabbed her hand and lead her into their room.

…

DJ and Jessica were standing on the stairs looking down at the adults talking. DJ started getting butterflies in her stomach and was thinking about chickening out. Jessica was feeling the same but she pushed DJ down the stairs aways.

"Go!" Jessica whispered. "You can do this."

"Oh really? If you are so confident, you do it!" DJ whispered by unnoticed by the adults who weren't paying attention to the girls.

"We agreed you'd do it," Jessica whispered back and pushes her to the adults. DJ gulped as the adults turned and faced her. DJ turned around and Jessica gave her a look.

"Hi.. um Jessica and I have something that is bothering us," said DJ nervously.

"What is it Deej?" asked Danny curiously.

"Well.. um I.. Jessica?" DJ asked scared turning to Jessica for help.

"Um.. Uh…" Jessica said stuttering.

"Well? Are you two going to just stand there?" Jesse asked getting tired of waiting for a response. DJ gulped and knew she had to say something.

"Jessica and I think we are too old for a babysitter," DJ said quickly and felt relieved she said it. "I think we are mature enough to take care of ourselves."

The adults looked at the girls and sighed. Maybe they are right but they have two babies, Penny and Stephanie. That may be too much for the girls to handle.

"Well.. DJ, Jessica.. you do bring up a good point," Danny started.

"But there's still the babies, Penny and Stephanie," Becky added.

"Having to take care of all of them may be overwhelming and tiring," Jesse said as well.

"But we aren't babies anymore," Jessica whined. "We can take care of them. It won't be an issue."

"Yeah, it won't be, please guys, you can trust us," DJ added in with a whine like Jessica did. "Please!"

They both made their puppy dog faces and whimpered knowing that'll get them on board. The adults sighed and turned around to have a discussion about this. After a moment they agreed and turned around to tell the girls.

"Ok, you two can babysit," Danny started. The girls cheered and jumped up and down happily. "But! There are going to be some ground rules. Stephanie and Penny are to be in bed by 9 o'clock sharp."

"No cooking in the kitchen," Jesse added.

"Every so often, check on the babies," Becky said. "They are asleep now, and they should sleep through the night."

"No scary movies," Joey said.

"Don't answer the door to strangers!" Danny said. "No.."

Jessica and DJ sighed annoyed and rolled their eyes as the adults rambled on about safety and security of the children and home. They looked at each other and sighed again.

"We get it!" DJ said. "We'll be fine. Relax."

"We will call if there is an emergency, alright?" Jessica added.

"Ok, well I better tell Stephanie and Penny the news," Danny said walking up the stairs followed by Joey.

…

Danny walked into Penny and Stephanie's room the followed by Joey.

"Hey, guys sit down a minute," Danny said as the girls nodded and sat down on Stephanie's bed. "We are going to leave Jessica and DJ in charge tonight. Now, I know that's not what you two probably want, but we are trusting you to be on your best behaviour and listen to them. If I hear that you two weren't good, there will be a punishment."

"But Dad!" Stephanie whined. "That's not fair! We can take care of ourselves!"

"Yeah!" Penny added in.

"I'm sorry girls, but this is the plan," Joey said. "Be good for DJ and Jessica. Understand?"

"Yes daddy," Penny said with a sigh.

"Stephanie?" Danny asked a bit stern.

"Alright," Stephanie finally said, annoyed.

The adults got up and kissed their heads before leaving.

...

Danny and Joey walked down the stairs. Danny grabbed bus coat and shoes along with the rest.

"Alright, we are trusting you girls," Jesse said helping Becky with her coat. "Be good tonight."

"Make sure to check on the babies!" Becky added in a small frantic. "If they need to be changed, make sure to throw the diapers away…"

"Yeah, ok! Go already!" Jessica said losing her patience.

"Bye girls," Danny said leaving. Joey left along with Becky and Jesse. Jessica ran up and locked the door. She looked at DJ as they both jumped up and down in excitement.

"We are the adults!" DJ said happily. "What do you want to do?"

"Gee, I don't know.. how about cartons of ice cream!" Jessica said in a loud voice as Penny and Stephanie walked down the stairs.

"Ice cream?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, there's no adults to tell us what to do!" DJ exclaimed as they all ran into the kitchen. Jessica opened the fridge and grabbed the ice cream as the others sat down. Jessica got spoons and sat down with them.

"No bowls?" Stephanie said surprised.

"Is Dad here to tell us that?" asked DJ asked.

"Oh boy this is a party!" Penny shouted happily digging in.

"Wait, did say party?" asked Jessica suspiciously. "Why don't we call the for pizza?"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed as Jessica ran to the phone.

…

Becky and Jesse were finding somewhere to park as Becky was fidgeting with her fingers shaking.

"Beck, calm down, Jessica and Sam are fine!" Jesse said parking the car.

"How do you know that, Jess? This is their first time being left alone!" Becky said panicking.

"Jessica is 9 years old, Becky. She needs more independence," said Jesse kind of worried himself. "She'll be ok. Sam is fast asleep and she'll probably sleep through the night."

"You're right, I'm just being over dramatic," said Becky said calming down a bit. "Let's go. I don't want to be late."

They kissed slightly and began walking inside.

…

Danny arrived at the station and sighed worried for the girls. He never left DJ and Jessica in charge before. Anything could happen to any one of them. He felt like calling but decided not to because that'll make them think the adults don't trust them. So he decided to let it go and work.

…

Joey was about to go on stage, but he was worried about his little girl. He never left Penny alone without an adult babysitter before. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her, especially when Penny doesn't have a mother. But he doesn't call because he knew he was being silly. Jessica and DJ are responsible. Penny is fine.

…

Jessica and DJ looked at the time when the pizza arrived and they were sitting on the couch watching a movie with the younger ones. 9:05. They looked at each other and knew it was time for the girls to go to bed.

"Penny, Steph, it's time to go to bed," said Jessica pausing the movie. "We'll finish in the morning."

"Aww, you aren't being fair!" Penny whined eating chocolate bars.

"Come on!" Stephanie whined too.

"I don't care for the complaining Stephanie!" said DJ annoyed. "I don't want to have to call Dad."

"How rude!" Stephanie snapped.

"Go!" the older girls said at the same time. Stephanie rolled her eyes and got off the couch with Penny.

"Wow, you two are so bossy!" Stephanie said marching up the stairs as the babies started crying. Penny turned around and smiled sneaky.

"We have two winners now!" she shouted as Stephanie and her laughed and ran up the stairs to their room.

Jessica and DJ groaned.

"I'll get Sam, you get Michelle," said Jessica. DJ nodded as they walked upstairs. Jessica walked up to the attic into Sam's room. She walked over and smelt her. "Urgh. That's gross." Jessica carefully took her out, held Sam in front of her, arm length away and walked downstairs and bumped into DJ holding Michelle.

"Diaper change," they said together.

"Do you know how to do that?" DJ asked. "I don't."

"Me either…" Jessica said nervously as the babies were crying. "What do we do? Call someone?"

"No!" DJ said holding Michelle. "We are responsible enough to figure this out. I bet it's not exactly brain surgery."

"Alright," Jessica said as they walked downstairs. Penny and Stephanie giggled as they walked out of their room unnoticed by the girls.

"It's showtime!" Stephanie said sneaky before grabbing Penny's hand. They both weren't tired and a bit hyped up on junk food. "Let's go, Penny!"

They ran downstairs to see the performance of diaper changing by the older girls. The girls ran down the stairs with the babies and into the kitchen.

"Urgh, now what?" Jessica asked holding her sister. "They smell really gross."

"Um.." DJ said holding Michelle, looking around. "Get a meat rack, we'll put them on it until we figure out what to do next."

"Gotcha," Jessica said trying to find the meat rack. She found it under the sink and put it on the counter. They put the babies there. "Now what?"

"I don't know.. um.. I see Dad use baking soda to clean things in the kitchen… maybe that'll help with the babies?" DJ suggested.

"Why not, it's our best shot," Jessica said agreeing with DJ as Penny and Stephanie walked in and sat down across from the girls. Stephanie rolled her eyes and showed Penny the diapers and they both chuckled.

"Um, Jess, we have to take the diapers off.." DJ said nervously looking at the babies.

"I know.. go first!"

"You go!"

"No, you go!"

"I asked you first!"

"Fine!" DJ said giving up and slowly worked the diaper off Michelle. As soon as they saw it, they screamed and covered their eyes.

"Woah baby!" They said together.

"Throw it away Deej, I don't want to look at it!" Jessica said turning around disturbed. DJ gulped and wrapped it up quickly and threw it in the trash can.

"Your turn!" DJ said. Jessica turned around and did the same thing and threw the diaper away.

"For the baking soda!" Jessica said looking around for it.

"Baking soda, are you going to cook the babies?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph! Penny! Why are you two awake?!" DJ snapped rudely because of the process she was in.

"My eyes are open," Penny answered, with a smile. DJ sighed and rolled her eyes as Jessica found the baking soda.

"We wanted to see your diaper changing performance," Stephanie said.

"I found it!" Jessica said trying to get it open, but it wouldn't open. "It's stuck!" DJ grabbed one end and they both yanked on it and the baking soda went flying across the kitchen making a mess everywhere.

"Ops," DJ and Jessica muttered.

"This is going to be one heck of a story to explain to our parents," DJ said nervously as the babies began crying. "Oh god." They both picked up the babies and they were covered with baking soda. "Get the water from the sink!"

Jessica ran over and got the spray and turned it on, uncontrollably everywhere.

"You're missing!" DJ shouted holding Michelle. "Slow it down!"

Jessica turned it down and started spraying the baby clean. DJ swamped babies and Jessica sprayed Samantha clean. She turned off the water and sighed.

"We made a mess," Jessica said looking around.

"You think?" DJ snapped. "Now it's not the time.. let's get the babies in new diapers."

"Right… where are they?" Jessica asked looking around.

"I don't know…" DJ started then she saw plastic bags on the counter and got an idea. She grabbed some. "We'll use these bags. It's just like a diaper, only it's a bag and we can wrap it up easier when they need to be changed again!"

"Good idea," said Jessica holding Sam. DJ grabbed the bags and wrapped Sam in one then Jessica did Michelle. After that they sighed in relief.

"Done!" Jessica said panting.

"Thank god," DJ said before high fiving Jessica.

"Nice try, but next time, you should use these," Stephanie said grabbing the diaper bag and showed it to them. DJ and Jessica looked at Penny and Stephanie annoyed.

"Why did you guys wait this long to tell us you had diapers?!" Jessica asked annoyed.

"No one asked us," Penny responded.

...

"Um.. how are we going to explain this mess?" DJ asked Jessica as they were holding the babies. Penny and Stephanie were standing by them looking around.

"I don't know.. but we have to clean up somehow!" Jessica said nervously.

"How?" Penny asked. "Can't we just call someone?"

"No!" Jessica and DJ said at the same time. Penny backed off to Stephanie and held her hand.

"Then what do you suggest, Mrs. Know it all?" Stephanie asked. Jessica and DJ shared a glance and sighed because they didn't know what to do.

"Well all I.." Jessica started but they heard the adults coming in through the door and all the children panicked.

"Oh no!" DJ whispered in frantic to the gang. "When they see this mess we won't be able to babysit again!"

"I know! We gotta keep them out of the kitchen!" Jessica whispered back to DJ. "Um.." Then she looked at Penny and Stephanie and got an idea. "You two go in there and stall them!"

"What?" Stephanie asked surprised. "How?!"

"I don't know, you two are children, think of something!" DJ exclaimed as they pushed Penny and Stephanie out the door.

…

The adults stopped talking and saw the sweets all over the living room and then looked at Penny and Stephanie who giggled sarcastically.

"Penny, Steph, what happened here?" Danny asked sternly. "It's nearly 11:45! Shouldn't you two be asleep?!"

"Where's Jessica and DJ?" Jesse asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Are the babies ok?" asked Becky.

"Um.. well.. you see.. we were sleepwalking.." Stephanie started. "We.. just woke up a moment ago! It was like we were in a whole new universe!"

"With aliens!" Penny added happily "And pink fairies!"

"Way to ruin it," Stephanie muttered under her breath. The adults looked at each other and sighed.

"Stephanie, you know better then to lie," Danny started. "I want the truth. Where are the girls?"

Penny ran to the door and stretched her arms and legs as far as they could go.

"They are not in here!" Penny exclaimed. Stephanie looked at her and smacked her face with her hand.

"Oh brother!"

"Then that pretty much means they are, aren't they?" Joey said picking her up as the other adults headed to the kitchen.

"They're coming, They're coming, They're coming!" Penny repeated, shouting.

All the adults entered the mess in the kitchen with Stephanie.

"They're here," Penny finished in Joey's arms.

"I stalled them as long as I could," Stephanie said standing in front of the adults.

Jessica and DJ looked at their parents and gulped nervously, as they were holding damp cloths and brooms. The babies were sitting in their high chairs in their bags.

"What on earth happened girls?!" Danny asked annoyed. "I just waxed the floor!"

"Well, we um, were trying to change their diapers and.. it didn't go well," DJ admitted.

"We ate ice cream!" Penny shouted happily.

"And ordered pizza," Stephanie added.

"I can see that, from the living room!" Becky said annoyed picking up the babies. "You two were supposed to be in charge! Not to take advantage of us when we aren't home!"

"Now go to your rooms!" Danny said sternly.

"We're sorry we let you guys down," Jessica whimpered as well as DJ as they both walked upstairs.

…

After a while of sitting in their room moping around and groaned. Jessica and DJ were sitting on their beds.

"We blew it, we really blew it," DJ said lying down on her bed.

"Yeah.. they are really going to let us have it," Jessica said sitting up on her bed.

They heard a knock on the door and it was Danny, Becky, Jesse, and Joey. Becky was holding Sam and Danny was holding Michelle who was back into regular diapers.

"Girls, we need to talk about what happened here tonight," Becky started sitting on Jessica's bed along with Jesse. Danny sat on DJ's bed along with Joey.

"DJ, Jessica, what you did wasn't ok, with the sweets, and ordering pizza," Danny started holding Michelle. "You know that you can't have sweets after 6:00."

"Both of you knew you were doing wrong, so you went along and did it anyway?" Jesse asked. "That's not cool."

"And including Penny and Stephanie in your little party?" Joey added. "That's not ok either."

"Girls, we want to trust you, but if you take advantage of us when we go out, it makes it harder to know that we can leave both of you in charge again," Becky said holding Sam which made Jessica and DJ upset playing with their fingers.

"You two were in charge of Stephanie and Penny. if there was a real emergency and you can't control the girls.. then someone might get hurt," Danny added in.

"We couldn't forgive ourselves if something happened to one of you," Joey said.

The girls broke down into tears and fear of what they did tonight.

"I'm sorry you guys," DJ said crying as Danny held her along with Michelle. "We just wanted to have some fun. We didn't think that it was a big deal."

"We were just excited that we had the house to ourselves," Jessica said in tears as Jesse and Becky gave her a hug.

"We know," Becky said hugging Jessica while holding Sam. "And we understand." Jessica broke the hug and sniffed. "If there is any kind of problem that you two can't handle without help.. don't be afraid to call us."

"Because we care about you two, and it doesn't make you guys any less grown up. Even we need help too," said Jesse getting up and rubbed DJ's shoulder.

DJ and Jessica smiled and hugged all the adults as Penny and Stephanie walked in.

"Honey, I thought Joey and I put you two to bed," said Danny said holding Michelle.

"Our eyes weren't sleepy," Penny said rubbing her eyes as everyone chuckled.

"Is everything ok?" Stephanie asked worried.

"Yes, Everything's ok," DJ said and smiled at Jessica who smiled back.

"Now everyone go to bed or else we'll turn your rooms into 24 hour mini marts," Danny said standing up holding Michelle with one arm and held Stephanie's hand with the other free hand.

"Alright," Stephanie said. "Hey, let's do the conga!"

The girls cheered in excitement and got in line from smallest to biggest and chanted "Dada dada da da!" as they left to go into their other room.

The adults chuckled and got in line with the girls and chanted as well with Becky holding Sam and Danny holding Michelle.

 **The end.**


End file.
